


Father's Day

by MissFixIt



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFixIt/pseuds/MissFixIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight that gets more personal than expected, Tony needs some time to reflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime soon after Avengers #27. That's the one where the gang fights their alternate universe counterparts. [Here](http://dirtysouthavenger.tumblr.com/post/88996150514/tony-fights-an-alternate-universe-jarvis) is a post on my tumblr with the relevant panels. I've had this story kicking around in my head for a while, it just took Father's Day for me to find the motivation to find it. Which is why I chose the crappy title. 
> 
> Beta-ed by [Heavenisalongroadhome](http://heavenisalongroadhome.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [Dirtysouthavenger](http://dirtysouthavenger.tumblr.com/)

Tony wondered into the kitchen of Avengers Tower, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. At this time of day, it was in a state of constant movement, Avengers collecting their dinner or returning dishes or just simply lingering in front of an open fridge. It was chaos but of the familiar, organized variety. All perfectly orchestrated by one man. 

Without fail, everyday, Jarvis managed to feed a growing roster of Avengers (with superhuman appetites) at least three square meals a day, look after all the housework, and dole out advice to any Avenger in need. He was a superhero in his own right. 

Jarvis, who had been with the Avengers longer than anyone. Had been put in danger and called to action on their behalf more times than he could remember. Certainly more than any butler should have been. 

Fighting their alternate dimension doubles had taken it out of him. Tony had seen himself as a villain (other universe or otherwise) enough for it not to come as a shock anymore. But seeing Jarvis, so full of hatred for him. It was wrong. 

The idea that there was a Jarvis out there in some universe that wasn’t as caring and honorable as the one he knew, that they was a universe where he had murdered both Howard and Tony, just didn’t seem possible. Edwin Jarvis had been a presence in Tony’s life for as long as he could remember, had practically raised him and stuck by him well into adulthood. The man was like a father to him. 

And Tony had dispatched him in an instant with a quippy one-liner. Gave him a repulsor blast straight to the face. He couldn’t stand to see it twisted in such hatred any longer. Because he did what had to be done. Because that wasn’t Jarvis. That was the Iron Monger. He had to keep reminding himself of that. 

“You’ve been rather quiet tonight, Master Anthony. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Tony looked up, startled out of his reflection, to see the kitchen empty except for Jarvis standing by his side. “Nothing. Just- thanks for not smothering me in my crib.”

And bless Jarvis for being able to cover his shock at that statement so seamlessly and reaching out to place a steady hand on Tony’s shoulder. “My pleasure, Sir.” Tony saw the softening around his eyes, their warmth. He could tell that Jarvis knew there was more to this than what he’s saying. But, just as quickly, he was all business again, “Now, since you’re just sitting there with nothing to do, you can help me with the dishes.”

“But, Jarvis,” Tony complained as he rolled up his sleeves and settled next to Jarvis at the sink.


End file.
